A Wish For Truth
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Sappho'sFruitMerchant] "Henry en avait assez que toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait lui mentent, alors il avait fait le vœu que tout le monde dise la vérité. S'en suivent confusion et hilarité lorsque les secrets prennent vie. C'est le cas pour le couple Emma/Regina et leur romance secrète. SWANQUEEN."
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur 1 : Bonjour à tous ! Nous revenons pour une nouvelle traduction de Once Upon A Time qui comprendra 9 Chapitres.**

 **Nous espérons que celle-ci vous plaira autant que nos autres histoires.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Sappho'sFruitMerchant_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Merci encore à elle de nous avoir autorisé à traduire sa Fanfiction.**

 **Si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, nous nous en excusons.**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Je souhaite que tout le monde dise la vérité._

Henry en avait assez que toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait lui mentent. Regina lui avait raconté tellement de mensonges qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Même Emma, la Sauveuse, la personne qui était supposée représenter le bien, lui avait menti en inventant une belle histoire sur son père. Elles disaient qu'elles voulaient seulement le protéger, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait trahi. Même quand les mensonges qu'elles disaient constamment ne lui étaient pas adressés, il les voyaient, et ça le rendait furieux.

Alors, quand il avait vu l'étoile filer à travers le ciel, il avait fait un vœux.

 _Je souhaite que tout le monde dise la vérité._

Il s'était ensuite détourné de la fenêtre et était monté se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres. Demain allait être un tout nouveau jour.

* * *

Regina entra dans le restaurant et vit Emma assise au comptoir, sa place habituelle. Alors qu'elle s'avançait pour la rejoindre, elle remarqua que la blonde ne quittait pas des yeux Ruby, qui la régalait avec une de ses histoires. Malgré l'excitation évidente de la serveuse, Emma ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter.

 **« Doucement Miss Swan, vous ne voudriez pas vous blesser. »** Lança la brune alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés.

 **« Hmmm ? »** Demanda Emma en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

 **« Vous aviez l'air perdue dans vos pensées. »** Emma se contenta de hausser les épaules, évasive.

 **« A quoi est-ce que vous pensiez ? »**

 **« A vous. »** Emma, Regina et Ruby levèrent les sourcils en même temps face à cette confession pour le moins inattendue. Mais apparemment, Emma n'avait pas fini. **« Et aussi au fait que Ruby a de belles fesses. »**

Emma plaqua sa main devant sa bouche comme pour empêcher les mots d'en sortir, et vit l'air blessé mêlé à de la colère passer sur le visage de Regina avant d'être remplacé par le masque stoïque de la Mairesse. Ruby, quand à elle, était restée les bras ballants, totalement choquée.

 **«** **C'est vrai Miss Swan ? »** Demanda Regina sèchement. Elles étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de deux mois maintenant, et avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète, mais la blonde allait un peu trop loin.

 **«** **Oui, mais ses fesses ne sont pas aussi belles que les vôtres. »** La blonde plaqua son autre main par dessus la première pour s'empêcher de se trahir un peu plus.

 **«** **Et bien merci ma chère. »** Répondit Regina en se retenant de sourire.

Snow entra alors à son tour dans le restaurant, suivie de près par Charmant.

 **« Snow, s'il-te-plaît. »** Supplia Charming.

 **« Non. »** Elle tourna les talons et le regarda droit dans les yeux. **« J'aime mes chapeaux, et toi ... »** Elle s'interrompit et pointa son index vers lui. **« Toi, tu vas te taire jusqu'à ce que tu sois d'accord avec moi ou que tu me trouves plusieurs raisons pour que je te pardonne. »**

Le silence régnait dans le petit restaurant tandis que Snow se frayait un chemin jusqu'au comptoir, le ventre bien rond, pour s'asseoir à côté de sa fille. Les trois femmes restèrent silencieuses, toutes tentant de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de passer quelques minutes auparavant.

Le bruit de fond reprit lentement. Quand tout fut rentré dans l'ordre, Snow laissa échapper un soupir et se tourna vers les femmes à côtés d'elle.

 **« Je suis désolée pour tout ça. »** Murmura la jeune femme, les joues rosies.

Ruby semblait s'être remise et alla préparer un chocolat chaud pour Snow. Elle le déposa en face de la jeune femme aux cheveux courts et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui avait déclenché cette entrée surprenante, mais Snow l'interrompit.

 **«** **Alors, quoi de neuf ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

Ce fut Regina qui lui répondit, le sourire aux lèvres mais avec un ton sec. **« Eh bien, nous venons tout juste d'apprendre que votre fille aime beaucoup le derrière de Miss Lucas. »**

 **« Regina ! »** S'offusqua Emma qui grimaça lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère hoqueter à côté d'elle. Ruby semblait vouloir être n'importe où mais surtout pas au milieu de cette conversation.

 **« Quoi ? »** Répondit la brune, en essayant de paraître la plus innocente possible. **« C'est ce que tu viens de dire. »**

 **« Oui, mais ce n'est pas la peine de le répéter à ma mère. Tu oublies de dire que je préfère les tiennes. »**

Cette fois, ce fut le crachat suivi par la toux de Snow s'étouffant avec son chocolat chaud qu'on entendit.

 _Merde_ , pensa Emma.

Snow reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle tandis que Charmant, resté silencieux, lui caressait le dos, et la jeune femme retourna son attention sur Emma, dont le visage était devenu rouge.

 **« Est-ce que ça te dirait de nous expliquer Emma? »**

 **« Hmm, pas vraiment, mais j'ai comme l'impression que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »** La blonde soupira avant de poursuivre. **« C'est vrai que je préfère les fesses de Regina. En fait, je suis plutôt certaine que j'aime tout de Regina, et je ne dit pas ça en la comparant seulement à Ruby. Je veux dire comparée à tout le monde. Elle est intelligente et adorable. Elle est magnifique à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Elle est insolente, sarcastique et sûrement la femme la plus sexy. Je veux dire, avec ses vêtements, elle est éblouissante, mais sans, c'est vraiment… wow ! »**

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau dans le restaurant, Chaque regard était tourné vers Emma, complètement rouge, assise au comptoir, l'air choquée et horrifiée . Alors oui, elle pensait chaque mot qu'elle venait de prononcer, mais elle était absolument certaine de ne pas vouloir les dire à sa mère.

 **«** **Je vous en prie, dites-moi que je ne viens pas de dire ça à voix haute. »** Murmura la blonde pour elle-même, mais les expressions ahuries voire épouvantées pour Snow lui prouvaient le contraire.

 **«** **Je pense que je vais m'en aller. »** Réussit à couiner la blonde avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2** **: Voilà pour ce premier Chapitre. N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous voulez la suite.**

 **Si c'est le cas, on se retrouve Samedi prochain pour le Chapitre 2.**

 **En attendant, on vous fait de gros bisous.**

 **Oh ! Et si vous voulez parler en MP, vous êtes les bienvenus :3**

 **P.S : N'oubliez pas d'aller voter, c'est important ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteur 1 : Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Alors déjà merci infiniment pour tous vos adorables commentaires et pour votre acceuil pour cette nouvelle Traduction.**

 **Oui, nous sommes Vendredi, mais comme nous ne sommes pas là demain, nous ne voulions pas vous faire attendre jusque Dimanche pour ce Chapitre 2.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Sappho'sFruitMerchant_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Merci encore à elle de nous avoir autorisé à traduire sa Fanfiction.**

 **Si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, nous nous en excusons.**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le restaurant était resté silencieux tandis que les derniers sons de cloches retentissaient dans l'établissement. Comme un seul homme, tous les clients se tournèrent pour regarder les quatre personnes installées au bar. Snow avait prit un teint légèrement vert, Ruby était complètement rouge et Charmant, blanc comme un linge.

Regina, quant à elle, était debout et grimaçait. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'Emma ait dévoilé leur relation qui la dérangeait. Enfin, ce n'était pas seulement ça. La brune était pourtant agacée par le comportement du shérif. Ce qui l'empêchait de bouger, de s'élancer à la poursuite de la jeune femme pour lui faire la morale, c'était cette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Emma avait eu l'air terrifiée en entendant les mots sortir de sa bouche, comme si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ou s'attendait à dire. Il y avait aussi ce qu'elle avait dit à Snow. Quelque chose à propos de ne pas avoir le choix ?

 **« Snow ? »** Demanda la brune en fixant un point devant elle.

 **« Quoi ? »** Répondit Snow, la voix tremblante.

 **« Vous vous disputiez à propos de quoi tout à l'heure avec Charming ? »**

 **« Sérieusement ? »** S'exclama Charming. « **Vous allez simplement faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »**

Regina leva les yeux, certaine que cet idiot ne savait rien de ce qui était en train de se passer, même quand sa propre fille était concernée.

 **« Non Charming, je ne vais pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. »** Répliqua la brune sur un ton sec, comme pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de son intelligence. **« Quelque chose a forcé Emma à dire ce qu'elle a dit, et ce n'était pas pour le simple plaisir de voir comment vous alliez réagir. Bien que ce fut très agréable et amusant. »**

Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle y repensa et elle prit un moment pour recréer cet instant dans son esprit.

 **« Regina ? »** Demanda Snow, tirant la Maire de ses rêves. **« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, quelque chose a forcé Emma ? »**

 **« Exactement ce que vous croyez que ça veux dire, Snow. »** Répondit Regina en tentant en vain de ne pas lever de nouveau les yeux. **« Emma n'avait manifestement pas envie de vous dire la vérité, mais elle y a été forcée. »**

 **« La vérité ? »** La voix de Snow était de nouveau chevrotante.

 **«** **Oui Snow. »** Répondit la Maire, sur un ton professionnel. Après avoir autant eu à faire à ces deux idiots, elle avait décidé que d'agir professionnellement était la meilleure option pour arriver à quelque chose, et ce, sans avoir à utiliser ses boules de feu. Malheureusement, comme elle pu s'en rendre compte, elle semblait subir les même effets que le shérif. **« Votre fille et moi sommes en couple, et oui, nous avons couché ensemble. Plusieurs fois en fait. »**

 _Bon sang_ ! Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Tellement professionnelle.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Snow et Charming la fixait, les yeux exorbités, la même expression sur le visage. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, peut-être un mélange de stupeur, de nausée et de colère. Mais peu importait parce que Regina savait que c'était ce qu'elle méritait pour avoir oser leur avouer la vérité. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, en pensant qu'elle ne voyait peut-être que le bon côté de la situation.

Malheureusement, Charming remarqua son sourire et fit un pas vers elle, mais fut stoppé par un geste de la main de sa femme. Regina, quant à elle, se contenta de lever les yeux.

 **« Qu'est-ce que** **vous avez** **fait à ma fille . »** Siffla Charming, les traits déformés par la colère.

 **« Beaucoup de choses. »** Commença Regina. **« Je l'ai embrassée,** **comme vous pouvez vous en douter** **. Puis, il y a de ça un mois et demi, nous sommes allées dîner, et nous - »**

 **« D'accord ! »** S'exclama Snow, coupant Regina au milieu de sa phrase. **« Charming, pourquoi est-ce que tu as posé la question ? On vient de découvrir que quelque chose forçait Emma à dire la vérité, et nous ne savons pas si c'est la seule à être affectée. »**

Le visage de Charming perdit toutes ses couleurs alors qu'il tentait de ne pas penser à la fin de phrase de la brune.

Snow posa la main sur la poitrine de son Prince, et après un moment, il recula. Puis, elle se pencha et prit la tasse abandonnée par Emma. Elle la porta à son nez, renifla, pour le plus grand amusement de la Maire. Ruby leva un sourcil en voyant faire Snow comme pour vérifier si elle aussi avait l'air autant bizarre lorsqu'elle usait de ses sens de loup pour renifler des choses.

 **«** **Mais que diable faites-vous ? »** Demanda Regina.

 **«** **Je sentais pour voir si quelqu'un avait mis** **quelque chose dans la boisson d'Emma. »** Répondit Snow, comme si c'était évident.

 **«** **Premièrement ... »** Commença la brune, en levant de nouveau les yeux et en soufflant, exaspérée. **« C'est forcement quelque chose de magique alors je doute que vous soyez capable de sentir autre chose que le chocolat et la cannelle dans cette boisson, et deuxièmement, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué Snow, je semble être dans le même état que notre bien aimée shérif, et pourtant, je n'en ai pas bu une seule goutte. »**

 **«** **Je peux sentir le lait aussi. »** Ajouta Snow d'une petite voix, en éloignant la tasse de son visage.

 **«** **Bien aimée ? »** Demanda presque timidement Charming. Heureusement pour Regina, elle ne l'entendit pas, autrement, elle aurait été forcée de lui répondre, et personne n'était prêt à entendre ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

La Maire soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, les yeux fermés.

Le petit groupe garda le silence un moment, avant que Snow ne reprenne la parole.

 **« Les chapeaux. »** S'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Regina rouvrit les yeux et regarda la jeune femme comme si elle était devenue complètement folle. Même si Snow n'était pas la personne la plus saine d'esprit selon la brune, c'était trop étrange, même pour elle.

 **« Je vous demande pardon ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

 **« On se disputait à propos de mes chapeaux. »** Répondit Snow. **« Charming m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas mes chapeaux au moment où nous sommes entrés dans le restaurant. »**

 **« L'idiot exprime ses opinions tout seul ? Alors c'est certain que quelque chose ne va pas. »** Lança Regina d'un air suffisant.

 **« Eh ! »** S'offusqua l'intéressé.

 **« Elle a raison, Charming, tu ne me contredit pas. Jamais. »** Dit Snow en regardant son mari. Quand elle vit la grimace déformer les traits de son prince, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, et hoqueta. **« Oh, Charming, je suis vraiment désolée. »**

 **«** **Tout va bien, Snow. »** Répondit le jeune homme, en regardant sa femme avec amour. **« J'ai toujours aimé le fait que tu sois forte, aussi bien physiquement que dans l'expression de tes opinions. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te contredire ? »**

Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient dans les yeux, souriants, et semblaient avoir oublié le reste du monde.

 **« J'aimerais parfois avoir ce que vous avez tous les deux. »** Lança soudainement Regina. Le couple tourna la tête vers la brune qui semblait sur le point d'être malade et qui espérait probablement qu'un portail s'ouvre sur elle pour l'aspirer.

Le groupe s'enferma de nouveau dans le silence, chacun réfléchissant à comment continuer cette conversation après la confession de Regina. Et encore une fois, ce fut Snow qui le brisa.

 **« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Regina ? »** Demanda la jeune femme.

 **« Comme je l'ai dit, je pense que c'est quelque chose de magique. »** Répondit la brune. **« Nous devons déterminer qui est affecté, et à quel degré et ensuite, ce que nous avons tous en commun. Pour pourrons peut-être identifier un mobile ou au moins l'épicentre de cette attaque. »**

 **« Vous pensez que c'est une attaque ? »** S'exclama Charming, sa main cherchant déjà à saisir l'épée qu'il emmenait partout.

 **« Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre. »** Dit Regina. **« Quel meilleur moyen de faire sombrer cette ville dans le chaos, que de forcer ses leader, ou peut-être même tous ses habitants, à dire la vérité. C'est peut-être une vengeance, un incident isolé pour nous plonger dans l'anarchie, ou alors, le début d'un plan plus élaboré. Nous ne savons rien, et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous allons devoir aller chercher des informations. »**

 **« Ça ne pourrait être qu'un accident. »** Tenta Snow, en espérant se rassurer, mais elle n'obtint qu'un regard noir de la part de la Maire.

 **«** **Vraiment Snow ? »** Siffla la brune.

La jeune femme enceinte se contenta de hausser les épaules, résultant un énième roulement d'yeux de Regina.

 **«** **Je garderai l'œil ouvert. »** Lança Ruby. **« Et ce soir, je ferais une ronde pour vérifier que personne ne soit là où il ne serait pas supposé être. »**

 **«** **Merci, Miss Lucas. »** Acquiesça Regina **. « Ça pourrait nous aider. »**

Ruby acquiesça. Elle et Regina tournèrent la tête pour regarder Snow et Charming, qui n'avaient pas réagi, et étaient restés immobiles, l'air béat.

 **« Oh ! »** Commença Snow, après avoir réalisé ce qu'il se passait. **« Je peux demander aux habitants, voir si quelqu'un sait quelque chose ? »**

 **« Et je suis en patrouille ce soir, alors je surveillerai si quelque chose sort de l'ordinaire. »** Ajouta Charming.

 **« Bien. »** Répondit Regina, en acquiesçant de nouveau. **« Soyez prudents, cette ville regorge de secrets et je doute que les choses restent calmes longtemps après que les révélations aient commencées. »**

 **« En parlant de révélations. »** Commença Snow en regardant Regina droit dans les yeux. **« Nous n'avons pas oublié à propos de vous et d'Emma, et nous allons en discuter. »**

Regina soutint le regard de la jeune femme. Snow s'assurerait qu'ils en parlent, elle en était certaine, et c'était peu dire qu'elle n'était pas impatiente d'y être. Elle était aussi certaine de ne pas vouloir être sous l'effet de ce sort quand ils aborderaient le sujet.

 **« Je sais. »** Répondit froidement la Maire, s'assurant de faire comprendre à Snow qu'il était hors de question que le sujet soit abordé maintenant avant de tourner les talons pour sortir du restaurant. Elle devait trouver Emma, et vite. Elles devaient savoir ce qu'il se passait, que ce soit avec ce sort de vérité, autant qu'avec leur relation.

Juste au moment où elle allait sortir, la porte s'ouvrit sur Henry.

 **« Hey, maman. »** Sourit le jeune garçon, quand il vit sa mère devant lui.

 **« Bonjour, mon chéri. »** Répondit Regina en lui souriant. **« Je suis désolée Henry je dois partir et trouver ta mère. »**

Sans donner plus d'explications, la jeune femme posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils avant de quitter le restaurant pour se lancer à la recherche de la Sauveuse.

Henry s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et s'installa sur un tabouret.

 **« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** Questionna l'adolescent en regardant ses grands-parents avant de continuer. **« Maman avait l'air bouleversée. »**

 **« Il semblerait que certains d'entre nous so** **ie** **nt forcés** **de** **dire la vérité. »** Répondit Snow et Henry tenta de contrôler l'expression de son visage en espérant ne pas se trahir.

 **« Regina pense que c'est une sorte de sort. »** Continua Charming. **« Et elle est partit chercher Emma pour essayer de tirer tout ça au clair. »**

 **« Elle a aussi** **dit** **des choses qu'elle aurait préféré de pas révéler. Toutes les deux d'ailleurs.** » Dit Snow. Elle grimaça avant de sourire à Henry et de poser sa main sur le bras du garçon. **« C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle était bouleversée. »**

 **« Oh. »** Se contenta de répondre Henry avant de se tourner vers le chocolat chaud que Ruby lui avait préparé. Il remercia la serveuse et commença sa boisson, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était clair que son vœux avait été réalisé. Bien sûr, Regina se semblait pas en être particulièrement contente, mais ce n'était que le commencement. Une fois que tous les secrets seraient avoués, ils seraient sûrement tous heureux et tout serait parfait. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Alors ? Est-ce que la suite de cette histoire vous plaît ?**

 **Si oui, n'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça.**

 **On vous dit à Samedi prochain et on vous souhaite une bonne semaine.**

 **Gros bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note d'auteur 1** : **Coucou ! Voici le Chapitre 3 de cette histoire. On espère que celle-ci vous plaira !**

 **Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à** _ **Sappho'sFruitMerchant**_ _ **.**_ **Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Merci encore à elle de nous avoir autorisé à traduire sa Fanfiction.**

 **Si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, nous nous en excusons.**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Regina pour retrouver Emma. Leur banc était l'endroit où elles aimaient aller toutes les deux lorsqu'elles voulaient penser ou être seules.

Sans rien dire, elle s'assit à côté du shérif.

 **« S'il-te-plaît, Regina. »** Commença doucement Emma. **« S'il-te-plaît, ne me demande rien. »**

 **« Oh, je ne peux rien te promettre. »** Répondit la brune. Emma tourna la tête et vit le sourire sur le visage de l'autre jeune femme.

 **« Tu sais que quelque chose ne va pas, Regina. »** Lança Emma en grimaçant. **« Quelque chose me force à dire la vérité. Je ne veux pas que tu me demande quoi que ce soit. S'il-te-plaît. »**

La Mairesse resta silencieuse pendant un moment, se contentant de regarder la blonde. Elle savait qu'Emma avait des secrets, elles en avaient toutes les deux. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait des souvenirs qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ressurgir. Pourtant, elle fut surprise de voir autre chose, presque caché dans ces grands yeux verts. On aurait dit de la peur.

Sans lui répondre, Regina tourna la tête et fixa l'eau.

 **« Les expressions faciales de ta mère sont extraordinaires. »** Lança-t-elle en souriant.

Emma soupira et posa sa tête dans le creux de ses mains. Elle la releva lentement, en expirant profondément. Regina tourna de nouveau la tête vers la blonde et elles se fixèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

 **« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai déballé tout ça, et devant ma mère. Je suis tellement désolée bébé. »** Gloussa Emma. **« Et tu as raison, la tête qu'elle a fait ! »**

Une fois calmées, ce qui prit un petit moment, Emma secoua la tête et se leva, souriante.

 **« On y va ? »** Demanda-t-elle, en tendant la main à la brune.

Regina regarda la main tendue et sourit avant de la prendre. Elle se leva à son tour et elles commencèrent à marcher.

 **« Où va-t-on ? »** Demanda la brune.

 **« On doit trouver ce qui ne va pas chez moi. »** Répondit Emma. **« Et je crois que tes livres sont le point de départ de nos recherches. »**

 **« Mes livres ? »** S'exclama Regina, et Emma eut l'impression d'entendre de la colère dans sa voix.

 **« Oui. »** Répondit la bonde, en grimaçant légèrement. Regina ne pensait tout de même pas que la blonde suggérait qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

 **« Pourquoi ? »** Continua la brune en ne laissant pas à Emma l'opportunité de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

 **« Eh bien, je n'ai aucune confiance en Gold. »** Commença Emma et Regina acquiesça. **« Quant aux fées, elles sont vraiment trop bizarres. »**

En entendant la fin de sa phrase, Regina pouffa.

Emma soupira et s'arrêta. Elle tira légèrement sur leurs mains jointes et se mit face à la brune.

 **«Quoi que ce soit qu'il se passe, je n'aime vraiment pas ça, et tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance pour résoudre ce mystère. »** Dit la blonde en regardant Regina droit dans les yeux.

Après un moment, la Maire se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma.

 **« On y va ? »** Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête vers la direction où elles allaient. Emma réalisa que Regina avait accepté ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, et sourit. Elle acquiesça et elle se remirent en route.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu affirmais que j'étais la seule à pouvoir résoudre ce mystère ? »** Demanda Regina.

 **« Eh bien, il faut bien le dire, tu es la plus intelligente de nous deux. »** Répondit automatiquement Emma. En réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle haussa les épaules et Regina sourit.

 **« Merci ma chère. »** Lança la brune.

 **« Ouais, ouais. »** Bougonna Emma.

Après seulement quelques pas, Regina rouvrit la bouche.

 **« Quel est ton plat préféré ? »** Demanda la brune.

 **« Les lasagnes. »** Répondit immédiatement Emma. **« Surtout les tiennes. »**

Un nouveau sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de la brune.

 **« Ton film préféré ? »**

 **« Ma sourcière bien-aimée. »** Répondit simplement la bonde, ce que fit rire Regina. **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Sérieusement ? »** Demanda la brune.

 **« Oui. »** Répondit Emma, pas le moins du monde vexée par le fait que Regina se moque d'elle. **« C'est un film génial. C'est mignon, c'est drôle, et il y a de la magie. »**

 **« Tu as de la magie en toi. »** Fit remarquer Regina.

 **« Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas toujours su. »** Contra Emma.

 **« Tu sais, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginée gaga des films à l'eau de rose. »** Lança-t-elle en se moquant ouvertement de la blonde.

 **« Je l'ai toujours été. »** Déclara le shérif. **« En plus, c'est à propos d'une personne qui pense ne jamais pouvoir s'intégrer, mais qui y arrive. Elle trouve sa place avec quelqu'un qui l'aime. »**

Elle lança un regard à Regina et lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle réalisa soudainement tout ce qu'elle avait partagé et grimaça. Elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez, alors elle se remit à marcher, et cette fois, plus vite.

 **« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller cette fois ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

 **« Ta série préférée ? »** Demanda Regina quelques minutes plus tard.

 **« La famille Adams. La version originale en noir et blanc. »**

 **« Hmm, je ne l'ai jamais regardée. »** Admit Regina, ce qui fit hoqueter la blonde.

 **« Ok, quand tout sera fini, on va tout regarder. »** Lança Emma sur un ton résolu. **« Et on regardera aussi tous les films et les séries des années 90. »**

Elles continuèrent de marcher pendant un petit moment, Emma marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un oncle qui faisait la fête quelque part, et d'un majordome du nom de Lunch, ou Grunge, ou autre chose, et Regina regretta une nouvelle fois d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Pas qu'elle avait vraiment eu le choix, mais elle se demandait dans quoi elle s'était fourrée.

« **Quel a été ton moment le plus embarrassant ? »** Demanda la jeune femme, interrompant la blonde dans son fan girling.

 **« Argh, Regina ! »** S'exclama Emma, mais la brune se contenta d'hausser les épaules et attendit la réponse de la blonde, sachant qu'elle était obligée de la lui dire. **« J'ai surpris mes parents au lit après qu'on soit revenus de la Forêt Enchantée. »**

Une expression de dégoût déforma le visage de la Maire. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait imaginer. Elle était sur le point de poser une nouvelle question, en espérant se débarrasser de l'image dérangeante qu'elle avait à l'esprit, quand Emma continua.

 **« Oh, en fait, celui là est bien pire. C'était lorsque j'avais quinze ans, juste avant que je fugue de chez ma dernière famille d'accueil. Je voyais une fille depuis à peu près un mois, et je voulais faire quelque chose de vraiment romantique pour elle. Bref, j'ai préparé un pique-nique et j'ai écrit une chanson. Après qu'on ait mangé, je suis grimpé sur un arbre, avec ma guitare, et j'ai joué pour elle. Au milieu de la chanson, j'ai oublié que j'étais sur un arbre, et je me suis penchée en arrière. Je suis tombée de l'arbre, me suis cassé le bras, et ma guitare avec. »**

Elles avaient arrêté de marcher parce que Regina était pliée en deux et riait aux éclats.

 **« J'aurais vraiment aimé voir ça. »** Réussit à lancer la brune en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

 **« Je t'avais demandé de ne pas me poser de questions. »** Grommela Emma.

 **« Et je t'ai répondu que je ne pouvais rien te promettre. »** Répondit la brune, en essuyant ses larmes.

Emma souffla pour la forme et continua de marcher. Regina du presque courir pour la rattraper.

 **« Ce que je ne comprend pas. »** Lança soudainement Emma. **« C'est pourquoi ça n'affecte que moi. »**

 **« Oh, tu n'es pas la seule. »** Répondit simplement Regina. **« Nous ne savons pas combien d'entre nous sont affectés, tes parents et Ruby surveillent les autres, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que tu n'es pas la seule. »**

 **« Quoi ?! »** Emma s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Elle se tenait immobile au milieu de la route, ouvrant et refermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, choquée que Regina ne le lui ait pas dit. **« Alors, qui d'autre ? »**

 **« Pour le moment ? Seulement tes parents et moi. »** Répondit Regina, en tournant sur elle-même avant de s'éloigner brusquement.

 **« Toi ?! »** S'exclama la blonde. **« Regina ! »**

 **« Oh, regarde, nous y sommes ! »** Lança la Maire, en ignorant totalement Emma. Elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte et descendit dans son caveau.

 **« Attend, Regina. »** Appela Emma et se jetant à la poursuite de la brune. **« Tu m'a forcée à répondre à toutes ces questions alors que toi aussi tu es affectée ? »**

 **« Oui. »** Répondit Regina.

La blonde se raidit et croisa les bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Je crois que c'est à moi de te- »**

Malheureusement pour Emma, Regina savait exactement comment elle allait finir sa phrase et n'était pas franchement encline à répondre à ses questions.

Elle balaya l'air de sa main et Emma fut réduite au silence. Réalisant ce que la brune venait de faire, la jeune femme ferma la bouche et lui lança un regard noir.

 **« Oh, ne boude pas ma chérie, nous savons toutes les deux que tu n'as pas besoin de ta voix pour utiliser ta bouche efficacement. »** Dit Regina en souriant avant de faire un clin d'œil à la blonde. Emma se contenta de lever les yeux. Cette femme était impossible. Sexy, mais impossible.

Les deux jeunes femmes fouillèrent le caveau pour découvrir ce qui pouvait pousser les habitants de la ville à dire la vérité. En tout cas, c'est ce que faisait Regina. Emma quant à elle, ne pouvait pas vraiment lire la plupart des textes alors elle se contenta de chercher des images de choses qu'elle reconnaissait, tout en tentant de trouver un moyen de se venger de Regina. Elle dissimula son sourire alors que les idées commençaient à prendre forme.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2** : **Et voilà. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à nous donner vos avis en commentaire. C'est ce qui nous donne la motivation de continuer.**

 **On vous fait des bisous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note d'auteur : Bonjour à tous. Voici le chapitre 4. On espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Sappho'sFruitMerchant_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Merci encore à elle de nous avoir autorisé à traduire sa Fanfiction.**

 **Si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, nous nous en excusons.**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, et Regina et Emma étaient encore dans le caveau. La brune était de plus en plus frustrée mais s'efforçait de rester concentrée sur sa lecture pour tenter de résoudre leur problème.

Si tant est qu'elle puisse se concentrer avec la présence d'Emma dans la pièce. La blonde était d'un naturel distrayant, mais avec le sort de silence, le shérif, consciemment ou non, semblait essayer de compenser. En tapotant sur les couvertures rigides des livres avec ses doigts, ou sur le sol où elle s'était assiste les jambes croisées, ou alors quand elle avait décidé de ne plus vouloir lire un livre et qu'elle le jetait sans ménagement par terre.

Regina, qui avait passé les douze dernières années avec un enfant à la maison, était capable de passer outre la plupart de ces bruits. Il y eut un bruit, cependant, dont elle ne put faire abstraction, et qui mettait ses nerfs à vif.

 **« Oh, bon sang Emma ! »** S'exclama soudainement Regina, en refermant sèchement son livre. La jeune femme en avait assez et le son de sa voix fit écho dans la pièce. La blonde en question sursauta et releva la tête en grimaçant.

 **« J'aurais me douter que tu aurais besoin d'attention au bout de cinq minutes. »**

Pour seule réponse, Emma pencha la tête sur le côté, toujours en grimaçant et leva les mains. Elle n'avait rien fait, alors pourquoi essuyait elle des remontrances ? Un gargouillis se fit entendre à ce moment précis, provenant de l'estomac de la blonde, ce qui fit soupirer Regina.

 **«** **Très bien ! »** Lança la brune en se relevant. **« Je n'ai** **rien** **trouvé qui puisse nous être utile de toute façon. Et toi ? »**

Emma secoua la tête et se leva à son tour. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant pourquoi Regina n'avait pas rendu cet endroit plus confortable. Sûrement qu'un beau bureau ou peut-être une ou deux chaises ne seraient pas du luxe, surtout que Regina n'était plus la seule à s'y rendre désormais. Cette remarque lui fit penser aux quelques heures agréables que les deux jeunes femmes venaient de passer dans le caveau. Éventuellement un sofa, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Son sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était en train d'imaginer une pièce dédiée au sexe pour elle et sa petite-amie, dans un cimetière. Elle secoua la tête pour tenter de dissiper ses pensées et se précipita à la suite de Regina qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elles furent surprises de voir que le soleil était pratiquement à son zénith.

 **« Pas étonnant que tu aies faim. »** Commenta Regina. **« On est restées là-dedans toute la matinée. »**

Le sourire d'Emma réapparut, la jeune femme se remémorant les quelques fois où Regina lui avait dit ça. La Maire remarqua son expression et leva les yeux.

 **« Aller, viens. »** Lança la brune en passant une main sur son visage avant de soupirer. **« Retournons au restaurant voir si les autres ont du nouveau. Et faire taire ton ventre, temps qu'à y être. »**

Bientôt, les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent à leur table habituelle dans un coin au fond du restaurant. Cet endroit était parfait il leur permettait d'avoir un peu d'intimité pour leur affaires officielles et … officieuses.

 **« Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »** Demanda Ruby en se précipitant vers elles. Avant qu'elle ait pu obtenir de réponse, l'estomac d'Emma grogna violemment et la blonde lança un sourire penaud à la serveuse. **« Je devrais peut-être aller vous chercher quelque chose à manger d'abord ? »**

 **« Je pense que ce serait mieux, Miss Lucas. »** Répondit Regina, en levant les yeux devant le Sheriff.

 **« Comme d'habitude ? »** Demanda Ruby. Les deux jeunes femmes se contentèrent d'hocher la tête et elle se précipita vers les cuisines.

Emma et Regina s'assirent en silence. Malgré ce que le reste de la ville avait pu voir, les deux jeunes femmes communiquaient souvent sans même prononcer un seul mot. Emma remarquait la tension dans les épaules de la brune ou dans sa mâchoire. Elle lui souriait chaleureusement, ou alors riait comme une idiote, pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien. Regina, quant à elle, levait les yeux face à ce comportement enfantin avant de hausser les épaules ou de secouer doucement la tête, et de sourire à son tour. De cette façon, elles pouvaient avoir de longues conversations sans impliquer qui que ce soit d'autre, s'assurer que l'autre allait bien sans laisser quiconque s'immiscer dans leur moment d'intimité.

Pourtant, cinq minutes plus tard, elles furent interrompues par le tintement de la cloche au-dessus de la porte, annonçant l'arrivée de Snow et de Charming. Le couple, remarquant la présence du Maire et du Shériff, se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes, en même temps que Ruby avec la nourriture.

 **« Oh, c'est une bonne idée. »** S'enthousiasma Snow en s'installant à côté d'Emma. **« Je suis affamée. »**

 **«Comme d'habitude pour vous aussi ? »** Demanda Ruby en souriant. Charming acquiesça, mais Snow regardait avec intérêt l'hamburger d'Emma.

 **« Non. »** Décida la jeune femme. « **Je prendrais un hamburger et des frites. Comme Emma, mais avec un supplément cornichon s'il-te-plaît. En fait, j'adore les hamburgers. Je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que j'étais grasse. »**

Le groupe resta silencieux alors que chacun tentait de réprimer sa surprise mais aussi son rire en entendant la confession de Snow. Cependant, Regina ne put se retenir très longtemps quand elle vit la grimace d'Emma dont les yeux allaient et venait de son assiette à son estomac.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note d'auteur 1 : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici enfin le 5ème Chapitre de cette traduction.**

 **Nous sommes désolées pour cette attente, mais nous n'avions vraiment pas la motivation à traduire ces derniers temps, mais grâce aux adorables messages de QueenDescendant qui nous ont reboostés, nous voici de retour !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Sappho'sFruitMerchant_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Merci encore à elle de nous avoir autorisé à traduire sa Fanfiction.**

 **On espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et nous sommes désolées si il reste des fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **«** **Alors, est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »** Demanda Ruby après avoir servit les nouveaux arrivants.

 **«** **Non. »** Répondit Regina en secouant la tête. Elle essuya minutieusement le coin de sa bouche avant de continuer. **« On a parcouru tous mes livres et même s'il y a quelques cas où des personnes étaient forcées de dire la vérité, je ne sais pas s'il y en a qui correspondent à notre situation, tout du moins pas temps que l'on en saura pas plus sur la cause ou sur les effets. »**

 **«** **Comment tu le sais? »** L'interrompit Charming en jetant un regard suspicieux à Regina, comme s'il la soupçonnait de leur cacher quelque chose. Les autres membres du groupe, Ruby inclus, levèrent les yeux.

 **«** **Charming ! »** S'exclama Snow.

 **« Quoi ? »** Se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

Snow était sur le point de continuer sa remontrance à l'encontre du prince quand Regina lui coupa la parole.

 **« Ce n'est rien Snow »** Reprit doucement le Maire. **« Je comprend tout à fait ta suspicion, Charming. »**

Les autres haussèrent les sourcils, choqués.

 **« J'ai, dans le passé, fait des choses qui vous ont profondément blessé. J'ai manipulé, menti, trahi, torturé et oui, j'ai tué. »** La jeune femme fit une pause et ils virent la douleur s'exprimer sur son visage. C'était peut-être le fait de devoir partager ses secrets ou de devoir revivre son atroce passé ou peut-être même les deux. Se fichant complètement de qui pourrait les voir, Emma posa une main sur celle de la brune et la lui serra doucement en espérant lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Après un moment, Regina lui rendit son geste, redressa les épaules pour se redonner du courage et continua. **« Par conséquent, je comprend tout à fait pourquoi tu te montre sceptique. Je suis profondément désolée pour toute la douleur que je t'ai infligé. Mais que ça** **te** **plaise ou non, je te considère comme ma famille, et je ferais tout pour la protéger. Alors je peux t'assurer,** **C** **harming, que je te dis la vérité. »**

En entendant ces mots, Emma parut fière, Snow et Ruby, surprises. Charming, quant à lui, arborait toujours un air incertain, d'autant plus lorsqu'il remarqua son interaction silencieuse avec sa fille.

 **«** **Sérieusement, Charming ? »** Lança brusquement Regina. Le fait que ce moralisateur ne semblait jamais la croire l'énervait au plus haut point. **« Si tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que je ne te causerais plus jamais de tord, alors que je suis sous l'effet d'un sort de vérité au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, peut-être que tu me croira quand je te dis que de toutes les personnes présentes dans ce restaurant, je suis celle qui désire le plus résoudre ce problème. »**

Charming sembla réfléchir pendant un moment, et Regina avait l'impression de pouvoir voir tout le stress que lui causait le simple fait de réfléchir. Elle était sur le point de faire un petit commentaire quand le jeune homme acquiesça. Sans un mot, elle acquiesça à son tour avant de reconcentrer son attention sur son assiette.

 **« J'ai demandé aux autres habitants. »** Lança Snow après un moment de silence. **« Et il semblerait que tout le monde soit affecté. Est-ce que ça peut t'aider, Regina ? »**

 **« J'ai lu qu** **e seulement** **quelques sorts pouvaient engendrer cet effet de masse. »** Répondit la brune. **« Mais la** **majorité d'entre eux** **demande beaucoup de magie. Les seules personnes qui pourraient les lancer seraient Gold ou moi-même, et non, Charming, avant que tu n'en tire des conclusions trop hâtives, ce n'est pas moi. Théoriquement, les fées pourraient avoir ce pouvoir si elles utilisaient leur poudre, et Emma aussi, mais je ne suis pas certaine de la motivation. En fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un de Storybrooke voudrait faire ça. »**

 **« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire d'après toi ? »** Demanda Ruby.

 **«** **Même si je déteste devoir l'admettre. »** Commença Regina. **« Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir Gold et lui en parler. C'est peut-être un lutin manipulateur et désagréable, mais il en sait plus que moi sur la magie, et j'ai bien peur qu'on ait besoin de lui. »**

 **«** **Et les fées ? »** Demanda Snow.

 **«** **Je n'ai pas confiance en Gold, mais j'ai encore moins confiance en les fées. »** Répondit la brune. **« Je préférerais ne pas aller les voir sauf** **en cas de nécessité absolue** **. »**

 **«** **Je suis d'accord avec Regina. »** Lança Charming, ce qui choqua tout le monde. Remarquant l'effet de ce qu'il venait de dire sur les autres, le prince leva la tête. **« Quoi ? »**

 **«** **Tu es d'accord avec Regina. »** Pointa Ruby d'une petit voix.

 **«** **Oui. »** Répondit Charming. **« Je sais que je ne suis pratiquement jamais d'accord avec elle, et pour être honnête, c'est surtout par principe et non sur le fait d'être réellement d'accord ou non avec ce qu'elle dit, mais elle a raison. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en les fées, et surtout pas en Blue. Elle semble toujours cacher quelque chose. Au moins, Gold affirme haut et fort qu'il est manipulateur. »**

 **«** **Bien joué, Charming. »** Lança Regina avec un sourire, et un peu de fierté.

Le reste du groupe resta silencieux un moment, ne réalisant probablement pas ce qui venait de se passer.

 **«** **Emma. »** Appela Snow, fixant l'attention de tout le monde sur la blonde qui terminait ses frites en les plongeant dans du ketchup. **« Tu n'as pratiquement rien dit. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »**

Le Sheriff releva la tête, son regard passant de Regina à Snow. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma rapidement.

 **« Emma ? »** Appela une nouvelle fois Snow, cette fois inquiète du silence de sa fille.

Juste à ce moment, Regina leva une main devant elle, comme pour chasser un quelconque insecte, et renversa accidentellement son verre d'eau.

 **« Oh mon Dieu ! »** S'écria Snow en s'écartant aussi rapidement de la table que son ventre le lui permettait, Charming derrière elle pour l'y aider.

Regina et Emma se levèrent à leur tour, pendant que Ruby, qui était partie comme une flèche, revenait avec un torchon pour nettoyer.

 **« Merci, Miss Lucas. »** Lança la brune.

 **« Merci Ruby. »** Marmonna Emma. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle entendit ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait sentit l'afflux de magie lorsque Regina avait levé sa main devant elle quelques instants plus tôt et elle fut certaine que c'est ce qui avait mit fin au sort de silence que la brune lui avait lancé. Après cinq heures sans pouvoir parler, ces mots furent comme une surprise.

Une fois la table nettoyée, Snow questionna de nouveau Emma.

 **« Je pense que malheureusement, Gold est notre meilleure chance. »** Répondit la blonde. **« On a pas assez d'informations pour le moment, et peu importe de quel sort il s'agit, on aura besoin de tout ce que pourra nous apprendre Gold. Bon sang, il pourrait très bien être derrière tout ça et je n'aime pas ça. »**

Après avoir terminer sa phrase, elle se leva, suivie de près par Regina et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie du restaurant.

 **« D'accord. »** Lança Snow. **« Vous deux, vous allez rendre visite à Gold. Ruby et moi allons continuer auprès des autres habitants et Charming** **va patrouiller. Pourquoi ne pas se donner rendez-vous à l'appartement une fois fini pour que l'on puisse faire le point sur ce que nous aurons appris et pour dîner avec Henry, comme une vraie famille ? »**

Regina leva les yeux, se rappelant que c'était elle qui avait dit qu'ils étaient une famille, mais elle acquiesça, de même qu'Emma. Elle se retournèrent pour partir mais furent une nouvelle fois interrompues par Snow.

 **« Regina, pourquoi est-ce que tu as renversé ton verre d'eau ? »** Demanda la jeune femme et la brune se raidit, sachant qu'elle serait obligée de répondre, et que cette réponse ne lui conviendrait certainement pas.

 **« Je rompais un sort de silence que j'avais lancé à Emma. »** Marmonna Regina avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

 **« Elle a fait quoi ? »** S'exclama Charming alors que Snow se ruait vers Emma pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

 **« Elle t'a lancé un sort ? »** Demanda Snow en passant ses mains sur le corps d'Emma.

 **« Elle m'a lancé un sort de silence, Snow. »** Répondit Emma en chassant les mains de sa mère. **« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. C'était seulement pour que j'arrête de lui poser des questions embarrassantes. Ce qui me fait penser que ... »**

La blonde laissa sa phrase en suspens, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Haussant légèrement les épaules, elle se précipita à la suite de Regina et quitta le restaurant.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Voilà ! Alors ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite review (rappelez-vous que c'est notre première source d'inspiration et surtout, de motivation!)**

 **Sur ce, on vous dit à bientôt et on vous fait des bisous !**

 **PS : Un One-Shot de The 100 ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, donc si certains d'entre vous sont intéressé(e)s **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note d'Auteur 1 : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Comme promis, voici la suite de cette histoire qui touche bientôt à sa fin… Plus que 3 chapitres.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Sappho'sFruitMerchant_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Merci encore à elle de nous avoir autorisé à traduire sa Fanfiction.**

 **On espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et nous sommes désolées si il reste des fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **«** **Eh, Regina, attends. »** Lança Emma tandis qu'elle s'élançait à la suite de la brune.

Le Maire continua toutefois de marcher, ignorant Emma comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue. La blonde se contenta de lever les yeux et d'accélérer la cadence. La façon dont sa compagne pouvait marcher, voire même courir avec ses chaussures à talons l'étonnerait sûrement toujours.

Attendez … Compagne ? Emma s'arrêta. Depuis quand considérait-elle Regina comme sa compagne ? Elles se voyaient depuis près de deux mois, et oui, elle aimait vraiment cette femme. Mais compagne ? C'était une forme d'engagement sur le long terme.

Décidant qu'elle ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment, elle secoua la tête et reprit sa course pour tenter de rattraper la brune qui avait réussi, en un temps record, à parcourir près de la moitié de la rue.

 **« Regina ! »** Appela une nouvelle fois Emma, qui du cette fois se mettre à courir pour réduire la distance qui la séparait de la brune.

Soudainement, Regina s'arrêta et Emma faillit lui rentrer dedans.

 **« Enfin. »** Lança la blonde. **« Maintenant, Regina - »**

 **« C'est fermé. »** Dit Regina, en interrompant Emma.

 **« Quoi ? »** Demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Le magasin de Gold. »** Souffla le Maire. **« Il est fermé. »**

La jeune femme pointa du doigt l'écriteau 'FERMÉ' accroché à la fenêtre.

 **« Oh. »** Lança Emma. **« Est-ce qu'on attend ? »**

 **« Il pourrait avoir fermé son magasin pour la journée. »** Répondit Regina en secouant légèrement la tête.

 **« Ou alors il est simplement allé** **rendre visite à** **Belle pour déjeuner avec elle. »** Rétorqua le Shérif. **« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'attendre quelques minutes pour voir ? En plus, on a rien d'autre à faire. »**

 **« Je suppose que tu as raison. »** Répondit la brune, après un moment. **« Mais seulement quelques minutes, d'accord ? Sinon, on** **ira** **chercher un autre moyen de trouver ce qu'il se passe et on reviendra.** **Ou, que le ciel nous en préserve, tu pourrais aller travailler ? »**

Emma regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux, la défiant du regard, mais vit immédiatement l'air narquois dans ces yeux chocolats.

 **« Très bien. »** Répondit finalement la blonde, tout sourire. **« Mais en attendant, je crois que vous** **me** **devez des réponses, Maire Mills. »**

 **«** **Oh j'en doute, Shérif Swan. »** Contra Regina, souriant à son tour. **« Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as voulu me poser des questions ? »**

 **«** **Je m'en souviens parfaitement bien. »** Répondit Emma. **« Mais est-ce que tu veux vraiment me jeter un sort ? Encore ? »**

 **«** **Non. »** Répondit immédiatement la brune, ce qui prit les deux jeunes femmes par surprise. **« Je déteste utiliser la magie sur toi. Tu compte trop pour moi. »**

Le silence s'installa tandis que les deux jeunes femmes tentaient de digérer ce que Regina venait de dire. Emma regarda la brune et remarqua la tension déformer ses traits. La jeune femme n'avait visiblement pas l'air heureuse de l'avoir admit.

 **« Alors. »** Commença Emma pour détendre l'atmosphère. **« C'est quoi ton film préféré ? »**

Le Maire souffla, passant de la colère à l'exaspération, mais elles savaient toutes les deux à quel point la brune appréciait ce moment de répit.

 **«** **Ce n'est pas vraiment la question que je poserais dans de pareilles circonstances, mais elle est tout de même** **intéressante.** **»** Coupa une voix derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient tellement subjuguées par leur conversation qu'elles n'avaient pas entendue le prêteur sur gages -slash- lutin diabolique s'avancer vers elles. Regina leva les yeux, retenant un frisson mais pas sa grimace à la vue de cet homme.

 **« Gold. »** Lança Emma pour toute salutation.

 **« Shérif. »** Répondit-il avec un mouvement de tête. Il tourna son attention vers le Maire et un silence s'installa. Lui et Emma attendaient patiemment la réponse à la question que la blonde avait posé avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne soient interrompues. Regina tenta désespéramment de retenir sa réponse, et se mordit les lèvres.

 **« Dirty Dancing. »** Marmonna-t-elle aussi vite qu'elle le put, mais Emma et Gold l'entendirent. La blonde se mit à rire et même Gold réussit à sourire.

 **«** **Bien que je ne m'y attendait pas, Votre Majesté. »** Commença Gold. **« C'est très intéressant. »**

 **«** **Oh taisez-vous tous les deux. »** Coupa Regina. **« Est-ce qu'on peux entrer maintenant ? »**

Elle pointa de nouveau du doigt la porte close avant d'attendre une réponse du duo amusé.

 **« Très bien, Votre Majesté. »** Lança Gold qui s'avança en boitillant pour ouvrir la porte. **« Je vous en prie. »**

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le magasin qui, malgré sa petite taille et le nombre d'objets familiers qui y étaient exposés, n'avait jamais eu une ambiance chaleureuse.

 **« Alors. »** Commença Gold en se dirigeant derrière le comptoir. **« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »**

 **« Oh, arrêtez vous conneries, Gold. »** Siffla Emma. **«** **Vous savez très bien pourquoi nous sommes là. Vous allez nous dire ce qui pousse tous les habitants de cette ville à dire la vérité et comment l'arrêter. »**

 **«** **Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venues me voir, c'est juste que de vous l'entendre dire me donne le contrôle de la situation. Et ça a aussi le mérite de vous énerver. »** Gold grimaça en réalisant qu'il en avait beaucoup trop dit, et Regina sourit.

 **«** **Je vois que même le Dark One n'est pas immunisé. »** Lança la brune, visiblement ravie de la gène de Gold.

 **«** **Non, en effet. »** Répondit Gold en serrant les dents.

 **«** **Écoutez** **Gold. »** Interrompit Emma. **« Même si j'adorerais profiter de cette opportunité pour connaître tous vos petits secrets, et croyez-moi j'adorerais vraiment ça, je ne peux pas. On doit découvrir ce qu'il se passe et y mettre fin avant que quelque chose de grave ne se produise. »**

 **«** **Mais- »** Commença Regina avant d'être rapidement interrompue par la blonde.

 **«** **Non. »** Coupa Emma, en tournant la tête vers la brune. Elle dut se concentrer pour ne pas rire en remarquant à quel point Regina était adorable lorsqu'elle faisait la moue. Elle lui lança un bref sourire et retourna son attention vers Gold.

 **«** **Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce qu'il se passe ? »** Demanda le Shérif.

 **«** **Malheureusement ma chère. »** Répondit l'anticaire. **« Je ne peux rien vous dire que vous ne sachiez déjà. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut une énorme quantité de magie pour créer un tel sort, et que ce sort n'a pas était crée par de la magie noire. »**

 **«** **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Pourquoi quelqu'un utiliserait la magie blanche pour quelque chose d'aussi chaotique ? »** Demanda Regina, confuse.

 **«** **Je ne sais pas, ma chère. »** Continua Gold. **« Mais vu que les seules sources de magie blanche assez puissantes pour créer un sort d'une telle ampleur sont les fées et notre très estimée Sauveuse ici présen** **t** **e, je vous suggère de diriger votre enquête autre part. »**

 **«** **Je suppose. »** Répondit Regina. Emma se contenta d'acquiescer.

 **«** **Et i** **l n'y a rien d'autre que vous puissiez nous dire qui pourrait nous être utile ? »** Demanda Emma.

 **«** **Seulement que, comme pour chaque sort, il existe un moyen infaillible de le briser. »** Répondit simplement Gold.

 **«** **Et quoi donc ? »** Demanda la blonde.

 **«** **Un baiser d'amour véritable. »** Sourit l'antiquaire.

 **«** **Bon sang, merci Gold. »** Lança Emma.

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent les yeux et sortirent du magasin.

 **« Alors. »** Commença Emma une fois dehors. **« Je suppose que notre prochain** **arrêt** **c'est le couvent pour voir les fées ? »**

 **« Oui. »** Soupira Regina. **« Malheureusement. »**

Ensemble, elles se retournèrent et marchèrent pour rejoindre l'église, toutes deux perdues dans leurs pensées, se demandant comment elles allaient pouvoir mettre fin à tout ça.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 :** **Voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vont-elles découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire grâce aux Fées ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos théories, on serait heureuses de les lire.**

 **On vous dit à bientôt pour la suite et on vous fait des bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note d'auteur 1 : Bonsoir chers lecteurs, lectrices ! **

**C'est en cette heure tardive que nous publions la suite de cette traduction, mais puisque c'est les vacances (pour nombre d'entre vous), cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes.**

 **On espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que nous avons apprécié de le traduire.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Sappho'sFruitMerchant_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Merci encore à elle de nous avoir autorisé à traduire sa Fanfiction.**

 **Nous sommes désolées si il reste des fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **«** **Tu sais** **que** **je te trouve très sexy quand tu fais ça ? »** Lança Emma tandis que les dernières volutes de fumée pourpre se dissipaient autour d'elles.

 **«** **Oui** **je le sais** **. »** Répondit Regina en s'avançant devant les portes massives du couvent pour y donner de grands coups. **« Pourquoi crois-tu que je le fais si souvent quand tu es là ? »**

 **«** **Ah vraiment ? »** Railla la blonde, en rejoignant la jeune femme d'un pas nonchalant. **« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais d'autre quand je suis là ? »**

Réalisant dans quelle situation elle s'était mise, Regina fronça les sourcils juste avant de lever les yeux en remarquant le sourire sur le visage du Shérif.

 **« De la magie, évidemment. »** Dit la brune. **«** **Peu importe ce que je fais, j** **e le fais pour t'impressionner. »**

 **« Et bien, quoi de plus sexy qu'une jolie femme qui peut déplacer des objets en un mouvement de poignet ? Et je ne te parle même pas de tes boules de feu. »** Emma se rapprocha de la brune et la jeune femme demanda d'une voix suave. **« Quoi d'autre ? »**

 **«** **Un léger balancement de hanches** **. »** Répondit Regina en faisant un pas vers la blonde. **«** **D** **es jupes** **un peu trop serrées. »**

Emma se fit violence et retint un gémissement. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de la brune.

 **« Des chemises en soie. »** Murmura Regina. Un pas de plus.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient maintenant l'une en face de l'autre.

 **« Un peu plus déboutonné** **es** **pour toi.** » Ronronna presque la brune.

Elles étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Emma posa sa main sur la hanche de Regina, pressant délicatement son corps contre le sien.

 **« Ah, Madame le Maire. »** S'exclama une voix enjouée derrière les deux jeunes femmes qui défirent leur étreinte, et Regina retint un grognement. **« Shérif Swan. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? »**

 **«** **Bonjour Nova. »** Salua Emma et se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. **« Comment tu vas ? »**

 **« Je vais bien. »** Répondit la fée sur un ton enjoué avant de glousser et de se pencher en avant avec un air conspirateur. « **Ne le dites pas à Blue, mais je vais en ville ce soir. J'ai un rencard avec Leroy. »**

 **« Oh, je suis contente pour toi. »** Sourit Emma. Elle se remettait encore de cette soudaine interruption, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse de savoir la jeune fée amoureuse. **« Où est-ce que vous allez ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas. »** Couina Nova, surexcitée. **« Il a dit que c'était une surprise. »**

 **« C'est trop mignon. »** Lança la blonde.

 **« Emma. »** Coupa Regina. La brune avait le sentiment que si elle n'arrêtait pas ces deux là tout de suite, elles en aurait pour la prochaine heure, au moins , et elles n'avaient pas que ça à faire.

 **« Oui ? »** Demanda Emma qui se tourna pour faire face à Regina. La brune arqua les sourcils et lui fit de gros yeux.

 **« Oh, oui. »** Répondit Emma qui venait tout juste de comprendre. Elle tourna de nouveau son attention vers la fée. **« Désolée, Nova, on est un peu pressées. Est-ce que Blue est là ? On a besoin de lui parler de ce qu'il se passe en ville. »**

 **« Bien sûr. »** Sourit Nova. **« Elle est dans son bureau. Est-ce que vous savez où c'est, ou il faut que je vous accompagne ? »**

Emma était sur le point d'accepter la proposition de la fée mais Regina la devança.

 **« Non, merci Nova. »** Répondit la brune en lui souriant chaudement. **« Nou** **s** **savons où nous allons. »**

 **« Très bien. »** Répondit la fée. Elle fit un pas sur le côté et laissa les deux jeunes femmes pénétrer dans le couvent.

 **« J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée toi et Leroy. »** Lança Regina qui souriait toujours.

Nova et Emma, choquées, dévisagèrent la brune qui s'avançait dans le couloir. Elles se lancèrent ensuite un regard et haussèrent les épaules.

 **«** **Emma, tu viens ou tu vas rester là à me regarder toute la journée ? »** Appela Regina par-dessus son épaule.

La blonde se reprit, sourit rapidement à Nova et s'élança à la suite de Regina.

Après plusieurs couloirs et escaliers mais aussi quelques détours, Regina et Emma se retrouvèrent devant le bureau de la fée bleue.

Une fois de plus, ce fut Regina qui frappa. Emma, quant à elle, était surprise qu'elles ne se soient pas perdues. Comment était-on supposé retrouver son chemin dans un endroit pareil ? Et comment une structure aussi complexe pouvait être aussi banale, vue de l'extérieur ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer à voix haute ses interrogations. La porte du bureau venait de s'ouvrir, révélant Blue, droite comme un i, pincée et rigide.

 **« Blue. »** Salut Regina d'une voix neutre.

 **«** **Votre Majesté. »** Répondit la fée.

 **«** **Plus personne ne m'appelle comme ça maintenant. »** Répliqua froidement la brune.

 **«** **Vous n'aimez pas ça ? »** Demanda Blue en levant un sourcil mais les deux jeunes femmes devinaient que son innocence était feinte.

 **«** **Non je n'aime pas ça. »** Répondit Regina en serrant les dents. **« Je n'ai jamais aimé ça et vous le savez. »**

 **«** **Oui c'est vrai. »** Admit la fée. **« Mais je sais aussi combien ça vous blesse alors ... »**

La brune était sur le point d'étrangler la fée quand Emma posa une main sur son épaule, se retenant elle aussi d'asséner quelques coups de poing dans la figure de la jeune femme.

Mais, malheureusement, rien de tout cela ne les aiderait à obtenir les réponses dont elles avaient besoin.

 **« Écoute, Blue. »** Lança Emma, la voix tremblante de colère. **«** **On préférerait être n'importe où qu'ici et toi, tu voudrais ne jamais plus nous voir, alors répond à nos questions et on s'en va. »**

 **«** **Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »** Demanda la fée.

 **«** **Non. »** Répondit Emma.

 **«** **Très bien. »** Répliqua Blue en levant les yeux. **« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour notre Sainte Sauveuse et notre merveilleuse Maire ? »**

 **«** **Premièrement, tout le monde en ville est forcé de dire la vérité. Pourquoi ? Nous savons qu'il faut de la magie blanche extrêmement puissante pour lancer un tel sort, et bien qu'ayant moi aussi de la magie, je n'ai aucune raison de le faire et honnêtement, je doute de pouvoir même si je le voulais. »** Commença Emma.

 **«** **C'est simple. »** Répondit Blue avant de soupirer en remarquant les regards vides que lui lançaient les deux jeunes femmes.

 **« La nuit dernière, une étoile filante à survoler le ciel de Storybrooke. Quelqu'un a dû faire le vœu que tout le monde dise la vérité. Vœu exaucé. »**

 **«** **Pourquoi quelqu'un souhaiterait ça ? »** Demanda Emma au même moment où Regina demanda rageusement. **« Pourquoi est-ce que vous exauceriez un tel vœu ? »**

 **«** **Je ne sais pas pourquoi quiconque souhaiterait ça. Peut-être essayaient-ils de créer le chaos, ou peut-être en avaient-ils assez que tout le monde mente. »** Lança la fée à Emma avant de se tourner lentement vers Regina. **« Et pour répondre à votre question, Madame le Maire, nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Comme vous le sav** **ez** **, la magie est différente ici, et l'étoile filante combinée à l'émotion qui émanait de ce vœu nous a forcé à l'exaucer. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent le temps de la réflexion.

 **« Alors. »** Commença Emma en regardant la fée. « **Qui a fait ce vœu ? »**

 **« Je ne peux pas le dire. »** Répondit Blue en soupirant.

 **« Vous ne pouvez pas, ou vous ne voulez pas. »** Demanda Regina, la voix menaçante.

 **« Je ne peux pas. »** Répliqua la fée.

Emma et Regina savaient que la jeune femme leur disait la vérité, mais Emma sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dit pas ? »**

 **« Beaucoup de choses Shérif. »** Répondit Blue. « **Quoi qu'il en soit, en ce qui concerne le vœu, je ne peux pas vous dire. »**

 **«** **Et pour quelle raison exactement ? »** Demanda Regina en croisant les bras.

 **«** **Et bien. »** Commença Blue qui s'arrêta brièvement comme si elle ne voulait rien dévoiler. **« Parce que je n'en sais rien. »** Lâcha la jeune femme.

 **«** **Quoi ? »** Se moqua Regina. **« Comment est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas le savoir ? »**

 **« Je ne le sais pas c'est tout. »** Siffla la fée, maintenant énervée. **« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la nuit dernière, il y a eu une forte augmentation d'énergie magique. Ça a presque épuisé le stock de poudre de fée de tout le monde au couvent. Ça ne peut être qu'un vœu, j'en suis sûre mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où il a était fait ni par qui. J'ai demandé aux autres fées et aucune d'entre nous ne l'a accordé. Je pense que c'est dû au fait que la magie est différente ici et que la présence de fées concentrée dans un même endroit a permis au vœu d'être réalisé. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'en sais pas plus. »**

 **« Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas, Blue** » Lança Regina en souriant. **« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »**

 **« Je déteste ça. »** Grogna la fée et la jeune femme ne put se retenir de rire.

 **« Regina. »** Réprimanda gentiment Emma mais Regina se contenta de hausser les épaules.

 **« Et la vie de nonne. Comment ça se passe pour vous ? »** Continua Regina.

 **« Pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que moi ? C'est rabaissant. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une fée normale. Forcée de faire le bien tout le temps, sans pouvoir profiter de la vie ou s'amuser. Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai fait en sorte que Nova et ce nain ne se voient plus ? Notre unique objectif est de s'assurer que les choses se passent exactement comme elles sont supposées le faire. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'amour. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous amuser. Et si je ne peux pas le faire non plus, moi, la plus puissante de toutes les fées, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le pourrait ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde le pourrait ?**

 **« Regina. »** Répéta Emma qui craignait voir cette discussion dégénérer, mais le Maire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

 **« Oh, aller, Emma. »** Railla Regina. Une fois son fou rire passé, un rictus déforma ses traits. **« Cette petite luciole m'a pourri la vie. J'ai fais un vœu lorsque j'étais jeune. Un vœu qui aurait pu être exaucé si elle ne l'avait pas interdit aux autres fées. Elle aurait pu m'offrir une échappatoire, mais non. Elle s'est assurée que ma vie soit aussi misérable que possible, mariée à un homme plus âgé et forcée de porter une couronne que je n'avais jamais voulu. Je crois mériter de me moquer d'elle, au moins quelques instants. En plus, tu l'as entendue aussi, elle refuse le bonheur des autres parce qu'elle n'y a pas le droit. Ce n'est qu'une vielle femme aigrie qui prétend ce soucier des autres mais qui ne fait que les manipuler pour les rendre aussi misérables qu'elle. »**

En entendant la dernière phrase de la brune, Blue se jeta sur elle.

L'altercation fut évitée grâce à Emma qui leva un bras entre les deux jeunes femmes, ce qui créa une barrière magique dans laquelle s'encastra la fée en colère.

 **«** **Très impressionnant. »** Se moqua Regina en s'approchant de la fée qui s'était mise à hurler et à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Regina ne put seulement imaginer le langage très coloré de Blue puisque la barrière crée par Emma bloquait aussi le son. La brune se tourna légèrement vers Emma , stupéfaite, dont le regard passait de la barrière à sa main.

 **«** **Oui ma chère, c'était toi. »** Gloussa la brune en secouant la tête. Elle tendit une main vers le Shérif qui n'en revenait toujours pas. **« On y va ? »**

Sans un mot, Emma prit la main de la brune et le couple disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée pourpre, laissant la Mère Supérieure jurer en agitant les bras au milieu de son bureau.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Voilà ! Alors, vous avez aimé que Regina et Blue règlent leurs comptes ? Nous, ça nous a bien fait rire xD **

**N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé et on vous dit à Samedi pour la suite.**

 **On vous fait des bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note d'auteur 1 : Bonsoir ! Voici la suite de cette traduction, et donc, l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de répondre à vos gentils commentaires, mais sachez que chaque petit mot nous a fait très plaisir ! Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Sappho'sFruitMerchant_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Merci encore à elle de nous avoir autorisé à traduire sa Fanfiction.**

 **Nous sommes désolées si il reste des fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Charming lâcha un petit cri lorsqu'une colonne de fumée pourpre apparut au milieu de l'appartement.

 **«** **Voilà qui est très viril, Charming. »** Sourit Regina tandis que les dernières volutes de fumée se dissipaient. Le Prince fit la grimace, se refusant à tout commentaire.

 **«** **Regina ! Emma ! »** Lança Snow.

Les deux jeunes femmes en question prirent un moment pour tenter de deviner la raison pour laquelle Snow semblait toujours si enjouée. Regina pensa immédiatement à la drogue mais balaya l'idée d'elle faisant quoi que ce soit de 'mauvais' et se dit que ce devait être plutôt agréable de vivre tout le temps dans son propre petit monde. Les pensées d'Emma prirent quant à eux un autre chemin et lorsque son père apparut dans sa tête, elle secoua la tête vigoureusement.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? »** Leur demanda Snow, ce qui ramena les deux jeunes femmes sur Terre. **« Est-ce que vous savez qui a jeté ce sort ? Comment est-ce qu'on va le défaire ? »**

 **« Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas qui a causé tout ça. »** Commença Regina. **« Par contre, nous avons appris que les fées ont ressenti une énergie magique plutôt intense la nuit dernière et qui a presque drainé entièrement leur poudre. Elles en ont conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un vœu mais elles ne savent pas qui l'a fait. »**

 **« Et Blue nous a** **aussi** **dit que c'était un vœu puissant. »** Ajouta Emma.

 **« Mais qui voudrait souhaiter ça? »** Demanda la future maman. **« Et comment** **allons-nous** **faire pour l'annuler ? »**

 **« Les vœux sont connus pour être difficiles à annuler. »** Répondit le Maire. **« L'objet du vœu est aussi le moyen de le défaire. Tout comme le moyen par lequel il** **a** **ét** **é** **fait.** **Ça** **dépend aussi du type de vœu et de sa force. Blue nous a dit que derrière ce vœu se cachait une émotion très forte, donc je suppose qu'il n'en sera que plus dur à annuler. »**

 **« Mais tout le monde en ville est affecté. »** Fit remarquer Charming.

 **«** **Exactement. »** Ajouta Snow, en faisant un signe de tête en direction de son mari. **« Alors comment est-ce qu'on est tous supposés annuler le vœu ? »**

 **«** **Même si il affecte tout le monde. »** Expliqua Regina. **« Il est plus probable que le vœu ne visait qu'une seule personne, ou peut-être un petit groupe de personnes. »**

 **«** **Alors le reste de la ville serait seulement un dommage collatéral ? »** Demanda Emma.

 **«** **En quelque sorte. »** Répondit le Maire. **« Je crois que quelqu'un a fait le vœu pour affecter tous les habitants, mais en a sélectionné seulement quelques uns. Peut-être que c'est à cause de ces quelques uns que le vœu a été fait. »**

 **«** **Comment est-ce qu'on va les trouver ? »** Demanda la blonde.

 **« Je ne sais pas. »** Admit Regina en laissant échapper un long soupir.

 **« J'ai besoin de boire quelque chose. »** Lança Emma qui soupira à son tour avant de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

 **« Chocolat chaud ? »** Proposa Snow, déjà debout pour allumer la bouilloire.

 **«** **S'il-te-plaît. »** Chuchota la blonde.

 **«** **Regina ? »** Demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers le Maire.

 **«** **Café. »** Répondit Regina. **« S'il-te-plaît. »**

La brune rejoignit la blonde au comptoir de la cuisine, laissant échapper un soupir en s'asseyant.

 **« On va régler ça. »** Lança doucement Emma en posant une main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

Regina regarda la main de la blonde avant de la recouvrir de la sienne et de la serrer. Elle leva les yeux et offrit un sourire fatigué au Shériff.

Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et Henry apparut.

 **« Bonjour. »** Lança le jeune garçon en adoptant un ton enjoué.

 **« Bonjour Henry. »** Répondit Regina en lui souriant, juste avant qu'Emma ne le gratifie d'un **« Salut gamin ».**

 **« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux Maman ? »** Demanda Henry en regardant la brune d'un air inquiet.

 **« Désolée Henry. »** Soupira le Maire. **« C'est juste que nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le moyen de régler le problème. »**

 **« Mais on y arrivera. »** Lança Emma pour rassurer son fils.

 **«** **Évidement qu'on va y arriver. »** Répondit Regina en acquiesçant avant de lui sourire. **« Nous l'avons déjà fait auparavant. Ce n'est qu'une malédiction de plus à briser. »**

 **«** **Une malédiction ? »** Demanda Henry en fronçant les sourcils. **« Je croyais que c'était un vœu ? »**

 **«** **Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? »** S'exclama Regina en lançant un regard suspicieux à Henry.

 **«** **J'étais assis en haut de l'escalier. »** Marmonna le garçon.

 **«** **Je vois. »** Se contenta de répondre le Maire en levant un sourcil. Elle ne fit pas plus de commentaires, mais Henry sut qu'il aurait droit à un long sermon quant au fait d'écouter les conversations des autres.

 **«** **Bref. »** Lança Emma, mettant fin à ce moment gênant. **« Henry, ce soit disant vœu est magique et il fait du mal aux gens. Je suis presque certaine qu'on peut dire que c'est une malédiction. »**

 **«** **Mais comment la vérité peut-elle blesser ? »** Demanda le garçon. Regina et Emma eurent l'étrange impression que ses questions n'étaient pas tout à fait désintéressées, mais puisque aucunes d'elles n'en étaient totalement sûres, elles ne relevèrent pas.

 **« Il y a une grande différence entre mentir et ne pas tout dire. Cette malédiction force les gens à dire** **absolument tout** **, ce qui inclut** **ce qu'ils aimeraient** **garder caché. »** Répondit Regina.

 **« Mais c'est mal de garder des secrets. »** Objecta Henry.

 **« Et si c'est pour éviter de faire souffrir quelqu'un ? »** Contra la brune.

 **« Ce quelqu'un ne préférerait-il pas savoir la vérité tout de suite plutôt que de la découvrir plus tard ? Surtout si il découvre qu'on lui a menti ? »** Répliqua le garçon.

 **«** **Mais tu ne voudrais pas faire de mal à cette personne, n'est-ce pas Henry ? »** Demanda Emma. **« Et si c'était pour t'assurer que personne d'autre ne soit blessé ? Les mensonges peuvent faire du mal Henry, mais quelques fois, la vérité aussi. »**

Le silence tomba dans l'appartement tandis que le jeune garçon réfléchissait à ce que Regina et Emma venaient de lui dire.

 **« Je voulais juste que les gens arrêtent de me mentir. »** Marmonna Henry, si bien que tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce ne furent pas certains de bien l'avoir entendu.

 **« Henry ? »**

 **« J'ai fait un vœu quand j'ai vu une étoile filante. Je ne savais pas que ça fonctionnerait, mais je devais essayer. J'en avais assez que vous me mentiez, et que tout le monde mente à tout le monde. Je ne voulais blesser personne. Je voulais juste que vous me disiez la vérité. »**

Le silence retomba immédiatement dans l'appartement après la confession du garçon.

 **«** **Oh Henry. »** Hoqueta Regina dont la voix se brisa.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent pour rejoindre leur fils avant de le prendre dans leurs bras.

 **« Je suis désolé. »** Murmura le jeune garçon.

 **« Non Henry. »** Répondit Emma en mettant fin à son étreinte. **« Nous sommes désolées. Nous sommes désolées de t'avoir menti. Nous sommes désolées si tu as eu l'impression qu'on ne te faisait pas confiance, ou si on ne tenait pas assez à toi pour te dire la vérité. Nous voulions nous protéger, c'est vrai, mais on devait aussi te protéger, toi. Henry, tu es notre fils et on ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »**

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et sourirent.

 **« Je ne peux pas te promettre de toujours te dire la vérité, Henry. »** Lança à son tour Regina. **« Mais je pense que nous pouvons tous promettre que nous nous ferons assez confiance pour se dire les choses. »**

Le jeune garçon acquiesça, et le silence tomba une fois de plus.

Ils furent interrompus par un bruit derrière eux, leur rappelant la présence de Snow et Charming.

 **«** **Alors. »** Commença Snow. **« Ça veut dire qu'on peut défaire le vœu ? »**

 **«** **Je ne sais pas. »** Répondit Regina. Elle se tourna vers son fils. **« Henry, tu pense que tu pourrais essayer ? »**

 **«** **Comment ? »** Demanda le jeune garçon, prêt à tout pour les aider.

 **«** **Pour être honnête Henry, je ne sais pas. »** Soupira la brune en grimaçant.

 **«** **Okay, ça** **va peut-être vous** **paraître stupide. »** Coupa Emma. **« Mais il a souhaité ce vœu, est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas simplement le 'désouhaiter'. Ou faire le vœu que tout redevienne normal ? »**

 **« Ce n'est pas le meilleur plan du monde, mais, malheureusement, c'est tout ce que nous avons. Okay Henry, tu as entendu ta mère. »**

Tous se tournèrent vers Henry, impatients.

Le jeune garçon redressa les épaules, prit de grandes inspirations et ferma les yeux.

 _Je souhaite que mon vœu s'annule. Je souhaite que mon vœu s'annule_. Répéta Henry dans son esprit tel un mantra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Henry ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2** : **Mouahaha ! Un petit cliffhanger pour le grand final !**

 **Alors, à votre avis, cela sera-t-il suffisant pour briser le vœu ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vons en pensez dans les commentaires.**

 **On vous dit à bientôt et on vous fait des bisous !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note d'auteur 1 : Coucou ! Voici enfin le fin mot de l'histoire ! En espérant que vous ne serez pas trop déçus… **

**Merci infiniment de nous avoir suivi pour cette traduction, de nous avoir encouragées et soutenues.**

 **On espère vous retrouvez pour nos prochaines traductions, toutes séries confondues !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Sappho'sFruitMerchant_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Merci encore à elle de nous avoir autorisé à traduire sa Fanfiction.**

 **Nous sommes désolées si il reste des fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **« Est-ce que ça a marché ? »** Demanda-t-il en regardant les adultes.

 **« Je ne sais pas. »** Répondit Regina. **« Je n'ai rien ressenti. »**

 **« Oh. »** Soupira Henry, déçu d'avoir échoué.

 **« Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un test. »** Lança Snow. Les autres se contentèrent de la regarder. La jeune femme tourna son attention sur Regina, qui lui lança un regard noir. **« Regina, qu'est-ce que tu pense de mes chapeaux ? »**

Le Maire grogna. Elle semblait se faire violence pour ne pas répondre, mais aussi pour ne pas se jeter sur Snow pour l'étrangler.

 **« Je les adore** **et j'envie le fait qu'ils t'aillent si bien. »** Marmonna finalement Regina. Les autres explosèrent de rire, mais Emma s'arrêta bien vite en remarquant le regard que lui lançait sa partenaire.

 **«** **Je suis désolée Henry. »** Repris Snow une fois qu'elle fut calmée. **« Mais il semblerait que ça n'ait pas fonctionné. »**

 **«** **Oh. »** Se contenta de dire Henry une nouvelle fois, bien qu'il eut l'air moins déçu et plus distrait. Il réfléchissait, certain qu'il devait y avoir une solution. Emma et Regina lui avait dit que c'était une malédiction. Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait briser une malédiction ?

 **«** **Un baiser d'** **A** **mour** **V** **éritable ! »** Cria-t-il soudainement, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

 **«** **Henry. »** Gronda Regina.

 **«** **Désolé. »** Répondit le garçon, d'un air penaud, avant de reprendre plus doucement. **« Un baiser d'amour véritable. Ça peut briser n'importe quelle malédiction. »**

 **«** **Mais bien-sûr ! »** S'écria Charming, tout aussi excité que son petit-fils.

 **«** **Charming. »** Le réprimanda Snow à l'instar de Regina quelques secondes auparavant.

 **«** **Désolé. »** Marmonna le jeune homme.

 **«** **Ça pourrait fonctionner, n'est-ce pas Regina ? »** Demanda Snow.

 **« Théoriquement. »** Répondit doucement le Maire.

 **«** **Mais ? »** Demanda à son tour Emma, connaissant assez bien la jeune femme pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait.

 **«** **Mais. »** Commença Regina. **« Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, l'objet du vœu est aussi le moyen de le défaire.** **»**

 **« Alors. »** Continua Snow. **« Nous devons dire à toutes les âmes sœurs de la ville de s'embrasser et un des couples annulera le vœu. »**

 **« C'est une idée stupide. »** Siffla Regina d'un air condescendant, et Emma eut l'impression qu'elle aurait dit exactement la même chose sans être sous l'effet du sort. Elle ne dit rien cependant et se contenta de regarder la réaction de ses parents.

 **« Eh bien. »** Reprit Snow, tendue. **« Que suggères-tu ? »**

 **« Henry. »** Lança Regina en se tournant vers son fils. **« A qui pensais-tu quand tu as fais ton vœu ? »**

Le garçon resta silencieux pendant un moment, les joues en feu.

 **« Tout va bien Henry. »** Le réconforta la brune.

 **« Je pensais à vous. »** Répondit-il finalement en fixant le sol.

 **« Mais nous sommes des âmes sœurs. »** S'exclama Charming. **« Nous nous sommes embrassés toute la journée et la malédiction n'a pas été brisée. »**

Emma et Henry lancèrent des 'ewwws' alors que Regina affichait une expression de dégoût tandis qu'ils essayaient tous les trois d'effacer cette image de leurs esprits.

 **« Je voulais dire vous deux. »** Reprit Henry en regardant Emma et Regina.

 **« Nous ? »** Demanda la brune.

 **« Oui. »** Répondit timidement Henry. **« Tu m'as menti pour la malédiction maman, et Emma, tu m'a menti à propos de Ne** **a** **l. J'étais tellement en colère que vous me mentiez toutes les deux. Et puis vous m'avez caché votre relation- »**

 **« Tu savais ? »** Demanda Emma, abasourdie.

 **« Bien-sûr que je le savais. »** Répondit le jeune garçon en levant les yeux, ce qu'il avait certainement appris de Regina. **« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment subtiles. »**

Le visage d'Emma s'empourpra aussitôt tandis que celui de Regina perdit toutes ses couleurs.

 **« Ce qui fait de vous deux l'objet du vœu. »** Commenta Snow derrière elles.

 **«On, euh. »** Commença Emma en se raclant la gorge. **« On pourrait essayer. »**

 **« Je crois que tu as déjà fait ça auparavant. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent.

 **« Tu es prête ? »** Demanda Regina.

 **« Je suppose. »** Répondit Emma.

Ensemble, elles fermèrent les yeux, puis se penchèrent pour déposer un baiser sur le front d'Henry.

Rien.

 **« Ça n'a pas marché. »** Grinça Emma, découragée.

La brune était sur le point de dire quelque chose pour rassurer Henry, mais alors qu'elle posait son regard sur lui, elle vit qu'il lui lançait un drôle d'air.

 **« Quoi ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

 **« Sérieusement ? »** Rétorqua le jeune garçon avant de croiser les bras. Un autre geste qu'Emma pouvait attribuer à Regina.

 **« Quoi ? »** Demanda à son tour Emma.

 **« Il voulait dire vous deux. »** Lança Snow. **« Comme dans, vous savez, vous deux et un baiser d'Amour Véritable. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes consternées regardèrent Snow, ne sachant quoi dire.

 **« Je te demanda pardon ? »** Réussit finalement à demander Regina, la voix tremblante.

 **« Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment je l'aurais prit il y a quelques années. »** Répondit Snow. **« Mais j'ai toujours voulu que Regina fasse de nouveau partie de la famille. »**

 **« Quoi ? »** Demanda la brune.

 **« Tu crois que nous sommes- »** Commença Emma qui ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase.

Malheureusement, Regina n'entendit que l'hésitation dans la voix d'Emma qui était pourtant pleine d'espoir et d'excitation, et, soudainement, elle disparu dans un nuage de fumée pourpre.

 **«** **Regina ! »** S'écria Emma.

La jeune femme resta immobile, fixant l'endroit où avait disparu sa petite-amie, hébétée et confuse. Où était-elle partie ? Ne ressentait-elle pas la même chose ?

 **« Rattrapes-la ! »** Lança Snow, sortant la blonde de sa torpeur.

 **« Mais, et si- »**

 **« Emma, vas-y. »** Ordonna la future maman.

 **«** **D'accord. »** Répondit Emma, toujours confuse en adressant tout de même un mouvement de tête à sa mère. Elle se précipita vers la porte et prit sa veste en cuir rouge avant de sortir.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle fut surprise de voir que Regina ne s'était pas téléportée très loin, se contentant de s'éloigner en marchant.

 **« Regina ! »** Appela la blonde.

La jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas, mais Emma aurait pu jurer qu'elle l'avait vu hésiter pendant une seconde.

 **« Regina ! »** Appela une nouvelle fois Emma avant de se mettre à courir pour rattraper la brune.

 **« Regina. »** Souffla Emma tandis qu'elle arrivait à hauteur du Maire. La brune ne ralentit pas, au contraire elle accéléra la cadence. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de réagir, Emma tendit la main et l'attrapa par le bras.

 **« Laissez-moi Shériff. »** Siffla Regina sur un ton glacial.

 **« Non. »** Répondit fermement Emma. La brune était sur le point de répliquer, sans doute avec une menace de blessure corporelle, mais Emma ne lui en laissa pas le temps. **« Je ne te laisserais pas tant que tu n'auras pas entendu ce que j'ai à te dire. »**

Regina s'immobilisa et se contenta d'un mouvement sec de la tête.

 **«** **Bien. »** Répondit Emma. La jeune femme se mit face à la brune sans toutefois lui lâcher le bras. **« Regina, je sais que c'est effrayant. Tu as vécu beaucoup d'épreuves difficiles et tu as tous les droits d'être terrifiée. Ou en colère. Ou même déçue qu'après tout ce que tu as** **du** **travers** **er** **, tu te retrouve** **coincée** **avec quelqu'un d'aussi idiot que moi. »**

En entendant ces mots, la brune esquissa un sourire.

Prenant ça comme un bon signe, Emma prit une grande inspiration et continua.

 **« Mais on a vécu beaucoup de choses, toi et moi. On a mené bataille, on a brisé des malédictions, mais on a toujours été ensemble. Peut-être pas toujours dans le même camp, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle notre relation est si spéciale. Même si tu as essayé de me faire quitter la ville et que tu m'as réellement tapé sur les nerfs, j'ai toujours su que tu étais une femme forte, et incroyablement sexy. Ensemble, nous sommes plus fortes et, ensemble, nous défendons ce en quoi nous croyons. Et lorsque nous avons enfin été dans le même camp, j'ai pu être témoin de ce que tu étais capable d'accomplir pour protéger ton fils et j'ai réalisé que tu étais la femme la plus incroyable qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. »**

En plongeant son regard dans les yeux humides de la brune, Emma vit sa peur, sa vulnérabilité, mais aussi de l'espoir.

 **« Je t'aime Regina. »** Déclara Emma, d'une voix douce et sincère.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses un instant. Regina mit tellement de temps à répondre, qu'Emma commença à s'inquiéter.

 **«** **Je- »** Commença le Maire avant que sa voix ne se brise. **« J'ai peur. »**

Ce n'était guère plus qu'un murmure, mais Emma l'entendit. Elle lui sourit chaudement et prit le visage de la brune entre ses mains.

 **« Je sais. »** Dit-elle doucement. **« Je sais, Regina. Mais peu importe ce qui arrive, peu importe** **que** **notre plan réussisse ou** **qu'il** **échoue, je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toujours. »**

Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Regina, et s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres pour laisser à la jeune femme l'occasion de se reculer si elle en ressentait le besoin.

Mais elle n'en fit rien, bien au contraire.

A la seconde où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, une explosion de lumière naquit entre les deux femmes avant de se répandre sur toute la ville.

En sentant la puissance de la magie, Emma et Regina se séparèrent et se regardèrent, ébahies mais heureuses.

Partout à travers la ville, les habitants de Storybrooke poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement. Tous les habitants sauf deux personnes.

Le Maire et le Sheriff se tenaient au milieu de la route, lèvres et âmes entremêlées, goûtant au bonheur qu'avait fait naître le vœu de leur fils.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Et voilà ! On espère que cette traduction vous a plu autant que les précédentes. **

**N'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça dans les reviews !**

 **Profitez bien de vos vacances !**

 **On vous fait des bisous et on vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles traductions !**


End file.
